Redemption
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Opern fic, Brittens Billy Budd, Slash, Captain VereBilly Budd, MajorCharacterDeath, inspiriert durch den Schluß der Hamburger Inszenierung, einige tolle Sänger und zuviel Walt Whitman im Programmheft


„**Redemption"**

**von Michelle Mercy**

Opern fic, Brittens „Billy Budd", Slash, Captain Vere/Billy Budd, inspiriert vom Schluß der Hamburger Inszenierung, einigen tollen Sängern und zuviel Walt Whitman im Programmheft.

Captain Edward Fairfax Vere kehrte in sein kleines Haus zurück, welches er allein bewohnte. Es gab in seinem Leben niemanden, mit dem er es hätten teilen können. Mit diesem Tag war auch das beendet, was der Inhalt seines Lebens gewesen war. Er hatte Abschied genommen von der See, von der Navy.

Es war ein Abschied in Ehren gewesen mit einem großen Empfang, doch Vere, wie meist in seinem Leben, war einsam dort gewesen.

Auf einem Kriegsschiff war die Einsamkeit des Captains fast schon sprichwörtlich; in Zeiten von Meutereien und ähnlich unschönen Ereignissen war eine zu enge Bindung an die Mannschaft nicht gut für die Autorität, und die folgenschweren Entscheidungen, die jeden Tag anstanden, hatte er sowieso allein treffen müssen. Und in den langen Tagen und Nächten auf See hatte er verlernt, höfliche Konversation zu machen.

Vere hatte den Grund, weshalb ihn seine Mannschaften Sternen-Vere genannt hatten, nie so ganz begriffen, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob es daran lag, daß er so weit entfernt wie die Sterne von jedem anderen Menschen gewesen war.

Das war einmal anders gewesen, damals, vor einer Ewigkeit, als er Captain der „Indomitable" war, als es da einen Jungen gegeben hatte, der ihn geradezu angefleht hatte, in seiner Nähe leben und sterben zu dürfen - und genau letzteres auch getan hatte.

Es war ein Akt der Gewalt gegen sich selbst, mit dem Vere sich zwang, den Namen des Jungen nicht auszusprechen. Er hatte damals eine Entscheidung getroffen, deren Richtigkeit er seitdem hundert Mal jeden Tag in Frage gestellt hatte.

Bis heute hatte er sich jedoch eingeredet, damit leben zu können, er hatte damals seine Pflicht getan, er war seiner Pflicht bis heute immer gefolgt, niemals war er einen Zoll von den Vorschriften abgewichen, niemals hatte er einem Gefühl erlaubt, stärker als das Pflichtbewußtsein zu sein...

Und jetzt war er hier in diesem leeren Haus. Vor wenigen Tagen war ihm der Ruhestand gar nicht so reizlos erschienen. Nun könnte er Stunden ohne jede Unterbrechung mit seinen Freunden, den Büchern, verbringen, doch inzwischen hatte es nichts Erstrebenswertes mehr.

Die Begegnung mit Mr. Flint, seinem früheren Offizier auf der „Indomitable", nunmehr Captain Flint von der „HMS Duke of Avon", war von Höflichkeit geprägt gewesen. Sie hatten unverbindlich geplaudert, Vere empfand einen nicht geringen Stolz, daß einer seiner fähigsten Offiziere sein eigenes Kommando hatte, trotzdem hatte allein der Anblick eines Offiziers, mit dem er zusammen auf der „Indomitable" gedient hatte, ausgereicht um alles, aber auch wirklich jede Sekunde, dieser schrecklichen Wochen des Jahres 1797 aufzuwühlen.

Vere hörte wieder die Stimme des Jungen, der ihm sein Leben zu Füßen legte, wie er sang, und wie er rief „Lang lebe Sternen-Vere!", bevor man ihn am Strick zur Rahe emporzog.

Es war Vere ein Rätsel, wie er den Rest des Empfanges durchgestanden hatte, denn die ganze Zeit quälte in die Erinnerung an die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge des Jungen, sein breites Lächeln und seine andauernde gute Laune.

Auf dem Weg nach Hause, endlich befreit vom Geschnatter des Empfanges, war dann die Entscheidung gefallen. Er hatte seine Pflicht bis zum letzten Tag getan, jetzt gab es keinen Grund mehr, die Sühne für sein Handeln weiter aufzuschieben, das war ihm bewußt. Hätte die Navy ihn nicht all die Jahre seitdem so dringend benötigt, hätte er es schon viel eher getan.

Sorgfältig schloß Vere die Tür seines Hauses von innen ab, schob im Salon den Teppich beiseite – es gab keinen Grund, den Teppich unbrauchbar zu machen – und entledigte sich seines Rocks. Er rollte die Ärmel seines Hemdes bis über die Ellbogen auf und holte sein Rasiermesser aus dem Schlafzimmer. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit nahm er auf dem Fußboden Platz. Endlich würde er aus seinem Handeln die Konsequenzen ziehen.

Es lag beinahe ein Lächeln auf Veres Lippen, als er den ersten Schnitt vom Handgelenk zur Armbeuge des rechten Arms ausführte. Ungeachtet des Schmerzes wiederholte er es am linken Arm und lehnte sich zurück. Ruhig sah er zu, wie das Blut herausströmte.

Plötzlich erschien es ihm, als sei das Zimmer in ein helles, warmes Licht getaucht, in dem die Umrisse der Möbel förmlich verschluckt wurden. Die Wände des Hauses schienen sich aufzulösen, und in dem Licht erschien ein Schiff, alle Segel waren gesetzt, ein Schiff, von dem Vere wußte, daß es niemals den Anker warf. Niemals hatte er ein stolzeres Schiff erblickt. In ihm stieg der unbändige Wunsch auf, dieses Schiff kommandieren zu dürfen.

Das Schiff kam näher, immer näher, er konnte bereits Einzelheiten erkennen. Mit einem Fuß und einer Hand sich in den Wanten festhaltend, winkte ihm fröhlich eine Gestalt zu. Vere benötigte keinen zweiten Blick, um zu erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. „Billy", formten seine Lippen lautlos.

Billy Budds Lippen teilten sich für ein ansteckendes, lautes, sorgenfreies Lachen. Seine freie Hand machte eine einladende Bewegung.

Ohne zu zögern, nickte Vere, es gab nichts, was er sich sehnlicher wünschte, als auf dieses Schiff zu gelangen und mit Billy davonzusegeln.

Und während der Körper von Captain Edward Fairfax Vere auf dem nackten Boden des Salons seinen letzten Atemzug tat, streckte Billy seine Hand nach ihm aus, und Vere ergriff sie. Er ließ sich von dem Jungen an Bord des Schiffes ziehen, und ein nie gekanntes Glücksgefühl durchströmte ihn, als er Billy flüstern hörte: „Oh, Captain, mein Captain."


End file.
